Away From Home
by TheHttydRaven
Summary: :Sanders Sides College AU: Virgil is going through his first year of college. What adventures await? :Crossposted From Amino:
1. Chapter 1

This is an "Interactive Story" being created over on Amino. So if you have Amino, come and find me on Thomas Sanders Fan Amino, my username is ЧайRenQ. I post each chapter and then other Amino voters vote on a selection of options of how the story should proceed. Since I sadly don't like polls, I won't be holding the polls here, so readers on won't be able to put their choice in unless they use amino.

Hope you enjoy!

-Ren

《◇》

Virgil uncomfortably shifted the straps of the backpack that was digging into his shoulders and adjusted his grip on the small box he held under his arm.

Virgil gazed upwards, taking in the crumbling building that lay before him.

His home for the next four years.

His college dorm.

Virgil sighed, and climbed up the few steps to the front door, and entered the lobby. After glancing down at his phone, Virgil took the stairs (not trusting the elevator that looked like a rickety death trap) and jogged up to the fourth floor.

His floor.

Virgil slowly wandered down the hallway, looking for his room.

"Room number 430..." Virgil muttered, scanning the room labels as he passed them. Virgil finally found it, the last room at the end of the hall on the right. Virgil cautiously pulled out his key and put it in the lock.

After unlocking the door, Virgil stepped into the apartment. Virgil quickly walked through what he assumed was the living room. He saw a connected kitchen, a single bathroom, and two bedrooms.

Oh right.

Virgil had a roommate.

When listening closely, Virgil would hear the muted sound of music playing and someone enthusiastically talking on a phone behind one of the bedrooms doors.

His roommate had already moved in it seemed.

《◇》

Virgil set down his box on the floor and cautiously knocked on his roommates' door.

Virgil heard the person pause on their phone.

"Be right back Jae." The person said, and them Virgil heard the music turn off, and the door began to open.

Virgil nervously met eyes with his roommate.

"H-Hi." Virgil stammered. His roommate was around Virgil's height, maybe an inch or two taller, and was wearing sunglasses (Which Virgil found weird as they were inside) with a black jacket over a white shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Wussup honey. You my new roomie?" The other man smirked, leaning against the doorway of his room.

"Um, yeah. I'm Virgil." Virgil replied, awkwardly running a hand through his fringe.

"Remy. Honored to meet you, blah blah." The man, Remy, replied in a bored tone. "Now I have stuff to do, and I'm sure you have to unpack. Ttyl Virgil." Remy said, before swiftly closing his door and turning his music back up.

"Oh- okay..." Virgil muttered, before turning to inspect the room he'd be spending the next four years in.

Grey threadbare carpet that looked like it had been puked on multiple times?

Check.

Walls with unappealing brown paint that was peeling?

Check.

Bedframe that was creaky and probably ready to collapse and a mattress that had definitely seen better days?

Check and check.

But there was one thing that Virgil was excited for.

A balcony.

A dirty and smudged glass door opened up to a small balcony overlooking the walkway and grass lot of the apartment building. Virgil stepped out onto the balcony, noticing that one of the trees in the park was close enough to touch. Virgil leaned on the railing, stretching his hand out and grasping a leaf from the tree's extended branch. Virgil smiled as he examined the fresh green leaf.

After glancing it over, Virgil dropped it over the railing, watching as it slowly spiraled down to the walkway below.

Virgil shook his head as he turned and walked back into his room, pulling the door shut behind him. The long drive from his parents' house had tired him out, but he decided it would be best to unpack everything before doing anything else. Virgil headed out, pausing slightly as he passed Remy's door, before continuing through the living room and out into the hallway.

《◇》

Virgil placed the picture frame on the bookshelf next to his bed.

It was a picture of Virgil and his cat, Sally. Even though Virgil had to leave her at his parents' house, Virgil would always love her.

Virgil smiled before turning away to look at his finished room. After a few hours of lugging items up the stairs, enlisting Remy once to help carry up the bookshelf, and emptying boxes and organizing items, His bedroom was finished.

The decrepit bedframe now had a purple and black checkered bedspread, with dark purple pillows. A small black cat stuffed animal lay on the pillow, one of Virgil's only childhood toys that had stuck with him over the years.

The bed was pushed up against the corner, with the bookshelf next to it, stocked with books and miscellaneous items.

Next to the bookshelf was Virgil's desk, set up with a chair and his laptop.

His room didn't have much other than that unless you counted the black and purple rug that was rolled out in the middle of the room.

Virgil yawned and smiled. He was finished.

He was moved into his dorm,

He had met his roommate,

And he was prepared for Freshman Orientation tomorrow.

He was ready for college.

《◇》

Review if you enjoyed! ^_^

-Ren


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay!

《◇》

Virgil grabbed his phone and headphones off the charger, sending a quick text to his mother to assure her that he had arrived and was doing fine, before walking out into the hall.

As he was passing Remy's room, Virgil heard the man talking loudly on his phone with what he presumed was a friend.

Just Virgi's luck.. he'd probably ended up with a really popular guy that wouldn't like him.

Virgil shook his head and quickly leaned down to lace up his shoes, and straightened his hoodie strings before checking his pockets to make sure he had his phone and keys.

"Hey, roomie. Whatcha doin?" Virgil jumped as a voice came from behind him.

"U-um just going out to explore campus... don't want to risk getting lost on my way to my classes tomorrow haha..." Virgil turned to see Remy lazily leaning against his doorway, looking at Virgil, lazily chewing on some gum.

"Huh. Well, don't forget to lock up. I'm leaving now and I'd rather not have someone stroll in and take all our stuff." Remy then pushed off the doorway and walked past Virgil and out the door, phone rising back up to his ear as he continued a conversation with his friend.

"Okay.." Virgil muttered as the door swung shut, blocking Virgil's view of Remy's retreating back.

Virgil walked over to the door, opening it and stepping out into the hallway. After letting the door shut, Virgil fished the key out of his pocket, sliding it into the lock and turning it with a slight click.

After making sure the door was locked and secure, Virgil slipped his key back into his pocket, and wandered down the hallway, down the stairs, and through the lobby, pushing through the doors and out into the fresh air.

Virgil tapped his phone screen, powering it on and entering his password before opening his gallery and swiping through his downloads until he got to the images of his class schedule and campus map.

After studying the schedule and map for a few minutes, Virgil decided to prepare himself for the upcoming year of college by walking himself through his day. He didn't want to have to walk into a class late or be forced to ask random strangers for directions.

Virgil set off, sneakers hitting the sidewalk quietly as he walked briskly along the sidewalk.

Virgil powered on his Bluetooth headphones, pulling them up from his neck and setting them on his hair, taking great care to not mess up his fringe.

Virgil turned on his phones Bluetooth, and connected his headphones, hearing the 'blib!' noise as the headphones connected.

Virgil scrolled through his 'recently played' playlist, and chose 'Fire' by Barns Courtney.

As the opening notes played, Virgil reopened the map of the campus and glanced at it, making sure he was on the right path.

His first class was graphic design, his specialty class for his Fine Arts degree, the class taking place in the Swan building. Virgil found it interesting how most of the buildings were named after animals. Seemed cute and made the college life seem less... intimidating.

As Virgil made to turn the corner, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

Virgil subtly looked sideways and grimaced as he saw someone sitting on a bench to the right of him.

And they were crying.

Virgil hesitated as he looked at the college-age guy that was sobbing quietly, head buried in his hands, bookbag lying next to him on the bench.

Virgil looked up and down the street.

Nobody was around.

Should he continue on his way and pretend he didn't see the dude crying or help this poor guy...?

《◇》


End file.
